csofandomcom-20200223-history
Poisoning
Poisoning (zs_nightmare2) or Addiction (for Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies) is an extra Zombie Scenario: Season 2 map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Eliminate every boss zombie which appears in every round. 60 seconds are given in every round to prepare the arrival of the boss. For the last boss, Angra, the player must escape to power plant's entrance after defeating it. A map similar to Nightmare, the room host needs to have the Poisoning key to play this map. Instead of facing the bosses in Zombie Scenario: Season 1, the players will face the bosses from Zombie Scenario:Season 2. Events Poisoning was released on: *South Korea: 12 August 2012. *China: 22 August 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 31 July 2013. *Indonesia: 31 July 2013. *Vietnam: 9 April 2015. *CSN:Z: 15 December 2015. Gameplay There are 5 rounds in this map: Tips Round 1/2 Kill zombies as many as possible to quickly level up health and attack power. Focus on these first before engaging the boss. Use any machine gun, equipment such as Black Dragon Cannon, AT4-CS, or M32 MGL, or any SKULL, BALROG or JANUS series weapon to clear the zombies and attack the boss. It will be easier to upgrade the health and attack power to max level with the help of BALROG-I while there is only you in a room. Zombies will go in groups so it is easier to kill. When engaging Juggernaut, beware of the traps set by Juggernaut and keep your distance. When engaging Ganymede, players should stay back while 1 player distracts the boss. Round 3/4/5 *Anti-zombie weapons are recommended. *Grenades and launchers are needed too because there will be many zombies appearing within these three rounds. *Aim for the source that the zombies mainly come out of to delay their approach. *Always remember to buy Kevlar, Primary weapon ammo and upgrade Health and Attack. *Prioritize Health over Attack because the player would take a lot of damage in this map. *Use AT4-CS or Thunderbolt to defeat the Bosses quickly. Transcript ; Round 1 *''Boss Zombie coming Juggernaut.'' *''Juggernaut will be coming in 60 seconds.'' *''Juggernaut will be coming in 30 seconds.'' *''Juggernaut is coming.'' ; Round 2 *''Boss Zombie coming Ganymede.'' *''Ganymede will be coming in 60 seconds.'' *''Ganymede will be coming in 30 seconds.'' *''Ganymede is coming.'' ; Round 3 *''Soy: This sound.. Dione is collecting the poison, run away!'' *''Soy: Please be careful of the floor! That is a tentacle attack from Dione!'' *''Soy: Be careful! The strong tentacle attack is coming!'' *''Soy: Dione is collecting the poison again, run away!'' *''Soy: It seems like tentacle attack is happening again! Please watch for the sign of the floor carefully!'' *''Soy: This sound is..?! Dione is collecting the poison! Get out of his sight!'' *''Soy: His movement has become faster and stronger than before. Be careful!'' *''Soy: I’ve found Dione’s weakness point! Aim his chest!'' *''Soy: Fine! He looks exhausted! I think we might be able to capture him!'' *''Soy: Don’t put down your guard, everyone! This is not the end! Stay far away!'' *''Soy: Ah! It ran away.. It’s miracle that it still survive. I think we should find a solution as fast as possible''. ; Round 4 *''Soy: Is this Revenant? Some huge object is approaching here! Everybody, be careful!'' *''Soy: What's that outlook!? Is that a transform from Siege type?'' *''Soy: This strange object's flame is getting bigger! Be careful!'' *''Soy: The flame will kill everybody! If we have any available coolant pipe, we should open it right now!'' *''Soy: What is this!? Watch out!! A huge energy is releasing from the strange transform object!'' *''Soy: The coolant pipe is holding the flame! It is time! Concentrate on all your fire powers on it!'' *''Soy: It feels like we've fought with a devil… If Revenant's transform is successful, it will be even more dangerous! Let's find Dione as fast as possible!'' *''Tip: You can press keyboard button to use the floor type weapon or cancel it. Bullets are available to use until consuming all that is provided to an individual.'' *''Soy: We are too late in activating the ice pipe! It has becomes even stronger!'' *''Soy: The strange transform object is resting. The flame is getting smaller!'' ; Round 5 *''Soy: I've sent a backup force. We need to check if Dione's pupa has been destroyed.'' *''Soy: What is this?! I feel that something is approaching toward us. So be careful and stay alert!'' *''Soy: That's the last transformed Dione?! It's so huge than I've expected!'' *''Soy: I will name it as the origin of evil, ‘Angra’ from now on. We should stop it from going out of the building!'' *''Soy: You might need a stronger weapon to defeat Angra! I will request for the airstrike!'' *''Soy: Be careful! That is the poison attack!'' *''Soy: Angra will make a tentacle attack soon! Watch out!'' *''Soy: Angra becomes more violent than before! Please be careful!'' *''Soy: This is the time! Complete the co-ordinates at that corner so that the airstrike can commence!'' *''Soy: We failed to operate the radar scanning! Be careful!'' *''Soy: This is Hawk 3, we will start the airstrike support!'' *''Soy: This is the chance! Gather all your strengths!'' *''Soy: Finally, you defeated him! I feel relief now! We will take care of it now. You really did a great job!'' *''Soy: Please press -button on the power supply switch in the control room. I will make a remote access to there. Now, we can open every door by hacking.'' *''Soy: This is the place! We will plant the bomb at every pillars and leave this place!'' *''Soy: Wait a minute! I've found a laboratory facility at the upper side of building. Please investigate the facility.'' *''Soy: We have to leave this area as soon as possible! There is no much time to investigate in this area!'' *''Soy: There might be a clue about the Zombie Virus. If we are lucky, we could find a method to stop it!'' *''Soy: Oh no! Let's stick together, team! Proceed to the experiment room at the upper level!'' *''Soy: Argh! There is no way out!'' *''Soy: That is the secret connector to the other passage behind this wall. Bomb it!'' *''Soy: Angra is at the red side of the wall! Watch out!'' *''Soy: Angra is at the destroyed warehouse area! Be careful!'' *''Soy: Angra has disappeared. Please operate every radar scanning!'' *''Soy: We should protect the generator until it had exploded!'' *''Soy: I will open the next route for you. Please hold on!'' *''Soy: Angra is going to escape!'' *''Soy: Run quickly! We will be crushed to death if we cannot escape within the time limit.'' *''Soy: This is its unique tentacle pattern! I'm studying its movement.'' Gallery Loadingbg zs nightmare2.png|Loading background File:Nightmare2_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster File:Nightmare2_round1.jpg|Round 1 File:Nightmare2_round2.jpg|Round 2 File:Nightmare2_round3.jpg|Round 3 File:Nightmare2_round4.jpg|Round 4 File:Nightmare2_round5.jpg|Round 5 File:Nightmare2_key.jpg|Poisoning key Zs nightmare2 20120821 1118220.jpg|In-game screenshot Balrog5 nightmare2 poster indonesia.jpg|Indonesia poster nm2poisoning.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1375154471_zs_nightmare2.jpg|Official Screenshot inwll.png|Indonesia website banner poison.png|China website wallpaper 130828_4thanniversary_02.jpg|Japan poster w4_800x600.jpg|Taiwan wallpaper poisontw.png|Ditto, poster Poisoningcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster Trivia *This map consists of various bosses that the player has met and fought from Zombie Scenario: Season 2, and it is even more terrifying than the previous bosses from Zombie Scenario, making the player to have their worst nightmare to fight them all over again. *Defeating bosses in this map doesn't increase the counter of Pursuer, Fighter and Soldier medals. *Host zombies make no appearance in this map, only origin zombies appear, except the Sting Finger (only host Sting Finger appears, no origin one). *Siege Type Deimos is the former name for Ganymede, titled by Aegis Institute. *In Indonesia region, there is no Angra's location warning message even if the players have pressed the radio. *Also in Indonesia region, there is a bug where players cannot obtain Poisoning key after clearing any maps from Zombie Scenario: Season 2, making this map cannot be played again. This bug was fixed after the release of Illusion. Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Zombie scenario season 2 maps Category:Annihilation maps Category:Events Category:Events exclusive Category:Event exclusive Category:Survival type maps Category:Medium-sized maps Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Simple maps